List of Power Rangers what-ifs
This is the list of Power Rangers what-ifs. It is about alternate hypothetical scenarios of the Power Rangers universe. Here is the list of what-ifs: *What if Gorenger-Jetman have Power Ranger adaptations? *What if Cassie was the second Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger? *What if Rocky was the Blue Turbo Ranger? *What if Bulk, Skull, Prof. Phenomenous, and Lt. Stone will have their own cartoon comedy spinoff show? *What if there was a real Psycho Silver (not a fake from Zhane's ruse) and had a monster form? *What if there were extra Psycho Rangers (including green, purple, violet, orange, crimson, navy, white, gold, etc.) and all of them have monster forms? *What if Psychos Blue, Pink, and Silver had human forms also (same with green, purple, violet, orange, crimson, navy, white, gold, etc.)? *What if there were extra Space Rangers (including green, purple, violet, orange, crimson, navy, white, gold, etc.), same with Turbo, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, etc.? *What if Master Vile and Dischordia were siblings? *What if Prince Gasket was the adult version of Prince Sprocket? *What if Goldgoyle was the main villain of PRT instead of Divatox? *What if the Chromites will be the foot soldiers of PRT instead of the Piranhatrons? *What if the Phantom Ranger's identity was revealed? *What if Furio was the main villain of PRiS instead of Astronema? *What if Shibolena and Bibidebi were in PRiS? *What if the Craterites will be the foot soldiers of PRiS instead of the Quantrons? *What if the Dark Fortress had a mech mode and would be named Tankenstein? *What if Countdown to Destruction was a three-part episode? *What if Captain Mutiny's space pirates will be the main antagonists of PRLG? *What if Diabolico, Vypra, and Loki were all related to Queen Bansheera? *What if Gluto was the main villain of PRTF instead of Ransik? *What if Broodwing was the main villain of PRSPD instead of Emperor Gruumm? *What if Justin (Blue Turbo Ranger) was the same age as the other four Turbo Rangers? *What if there was a Turbo/Zeo team-up episode and it would be named; Shift into Zeo? *What if the Red, Green, Yellow, and Pink Turbo Rangers appeared in True Blue to the Rescue and the episode would be named; Shift into Space? *What if there was an Orange RPM Ranger (to pilot the Croc Carrier)? *What if there was a Ninja Storm/Wild Force team-up episode? *What if there was a Mystic Force/SPD team-up episode? *What if there was an Operation Overdrive/Mystic Force team-up episode? *What if there was a Jungle Fury/Operation Overdrive team-up episode? *What if there as an RPM/Jungle Fury team-up episode? *What if there was a Samurai/RPM team-up episode? *What if there was a Megaforce/Samurai team-up episode? *What if David Truehart (Tommy's brother) was the White Turbo Ranger (and his number would be 6)? *What if Mike Corbett's Magna Defender powers weren't lost and the Torozord wasn't destroyed? *What if Zhane/Space Silver appeared in the PRLG/PRiS two-part team-up episode? *What if Mike/Magna Defender and the Torozord appeared in the PRLR/PRLG two-part team-up episode? *What if Ecliptor had a human form (sporting a goatee)? *What if Vypra had a monster form? *What if Dana Mitchell had red hair? *What if Trini, Aisha, Maya, Kelsey Winslow, Katie Walker, and Taylor Earhardt were all male? *and an infinite number of what-ifs Category:Lists